


Welcome to the Deepsea Metro

by Hope_Boi612



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sanitized Characters (Splatoon), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, F/M, Female Agent 4 (Splatoon), Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long, M/M, Male Agent 3 (Splatoon), Minor Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), Mulitple chapters, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My versions of the agents, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Protagonist, Pearling is implied, Polyamory, Splatoon - Freeform, Trans Agent 3, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, execpt like on crack, fluxate between calling them their actual names and their numbers, loose adaptation of octo expansion, lots of tags, nonbinary agent 8, trans agent 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Boi612/pseuds/Hope_Boi612
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR A BIT!!!! SORRYAfter a catastrophic battle against an octoling,2 inklings and an Octoling are sent plummeting down into a testing facility doubling as a metro? What awaits? Will they make it out alive? And who exactly is behind that phone?
Relationships: Inklings(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), Octoling(s) (Splatoon)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. How this bullshit got started.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic!!!! shout out to my friends kit and snazzy for proofreading!!

It didn’t look fair. A two versus one. Two inklings,against a single octoling. The shaded octoling seemed to be keeping up with their pace,however. A tall inkling boy,wielding a aerospray yelled out admits the chaos in a cry ofin desperation. “MELODY! You take the left,I have an idea!” The shorter inkling girl;armed with dualies,rushed at the octoling from the right,quickly shouting “Inkwell! Count of 3!” The two went full force agaisnt the octoling,bashing their shoulders into it, and knocking it out. This sent the hypnoshades straight off their face. Not everything was well however,judging by the floor. The floor begun to crumble without warning,breaking away into a large,dark chasm.


	2. Wake up,Get up,Get named Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty to Snazzy for proofreading!!!!

A loud thud echoed as the three,(and the shades) hit the ground,unconscious. One by one,the group woke up. First,Inkwell. He looked around in confusion,before remembering what happened. First,he made sure Melody was ok. He grabbed his aerospray from the ground,and held it in defense,guarding the unconscious Melody,and the Octoling. 10 minutes passed without anything happening,until Melody slowly came to. “Inkwell…?” Melody shouted into the dark tunnel,her vision hazy. “Oh thank cod you’re awake. I have no idea where we are,or how we’re here.” Inkwell sounded worried,which definitely wasn’t normal for him. “We fell through the floor after defeating that octoling…” Melody begun putting their situation together,with Inkwell nodding now and then. A few more minutes passed,and the octoling came to. “...Where am I? Who are you?” Both of them stared at the octoling. “I’m Inkwell,and that’s Melody. Who are you?” They both pointed their weapons at the octoling. “I’m...uh….I don’t really have name. But my OMN is 7525.” The octoling didn’t move,in fear of being splatted. “Listen,I’m not calling you your Octarian Military Number...Melody,you got any name ideas?” Inkwell turned to Melody. “Uh...Spoon!” “You’re Spoon for now. And you’re free too. He can’t control you now that those shades are off.” After saying that,Inkwell crushed the hypnoshades under his boots. “Now let’s find a way out of here.”


	3. Footsteps from the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three encounter a mysterious assailant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!!

The three walked down the empty hall,4 and 3 armed,with weapons,and 8 with nothing. The three continued down the corridor,but unbeknownst to 4 and 3,8 was hiding something. They had their weapon,and something else. “...Where are we?” 8 asked this with genuine fear in their voice. “I think we’re under Octo Canyon.” 4 chimed in,with a almost sing-song tune. “...Both of you be quiet…I hear footsteps from ahead..”  
The three inched forwards,staying quiet,until the mysterious assailant revealed themselves from the shadows…

Marina Ida.


	4. Ring a ding ding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing another Octoling brings back some memories for good ol Spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter this time around

“Marina? The hell are you doing here?”   
Inkwell and Melody looked confused,but Spoon was just staring off into space..their ears rang.  
The ringing got louder...and louder...and Eight collapsed onto the floor,3 and 4 quickly rushing to catch them. 

8 was...back there? 8 was at a small military camp. They looked around...they didn’t have control of their body...this was a memory. 8 left their room,and greeted another Octoling...A girl..long hair...why couldn’t 8 remember their name? 

“Good evening.”  
8 just watched themselves speak and move.  
“Evening.. You ok? You’ve seemed just down the past through days. And speaking of days…

Today’s the day. We’re breaking out today.” She spoke this last sentence quieter. 

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

The two waited for the guards to leave,and then headed out.

Things went well,until the sirens begun ringing. They got spotted.

“SHIT-! GO!” 8 shoved the girl forward,out of sight of the spotlights,and allowed her to be able to hide.

“Nova-!”

“It’ll be ok! I’ll meet up with you later,Luna.”

They never meet up later. 8 never saw them since. Where were they?


	5. Hey you,you’re finally awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!!!!

”SPOON!”  
“Wake up!”  
“Cmon,wake up!”  
Voices rang throughout spoon’s head. Who were these people?  
Inkwell! Melody! And another voice..?  
“My head..” Spoon opened their eyes,to see Inkwell,Melody,and someone they didn’t recognize at all staring down at them with concern.  
They got up,still feeling woozy. Everything hurt. “You’re alive..that’s good.” Inkwell spoke very bluntly. “Who’s the third one…?”  
“I’m Marina Ida. I presume you don’t know why we’re down here either? She’s gonna be worried sick..”  
“...Where exactly are we?” Spoon seemed still a bit out of it.  
They were all riding a subway,seemingly going through nowhere.  
“We’re on the Deepsea Metro. The phone told us. We’re supposed to collect four ‘thangs’,whatever that means.” Melody seemed kinda ticked off.  
“And how do we do that?” Spoon asked.  
“Telephone said we’ve gotta do tests. We’re doing our first one tomorrow.” Inkwell spoke surprisingly caring-sounding.  
“We also found a radio,but it’s broken. We were given a CQ-80 by the conductor. You can hold onto it for now. Until then,you can go back to sleep. You’re clearly injured.”  
Spoon returned to sleep,as their vision faded.


End file.
